Teenage Wasteland
by Kirishtu
Summary: One-shot. Wherein stalking proves to be a soap opera and it takes a X-chromosome to figure out what needs to be done. Envy/Greed


Originally posted on aff 2008-09-01

"This has got to be illegal. I believe it would be classified as 'stalking'."

"Shut the hell up, Lust," Envy snarled at the dark-haired girl as he peered around the corner of the building they were hiding against. The voluptuous teenager sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Envy, there has got to be a better way of getting his attention than blackmail."

The green-haired youth shot a glare at his friend. "I said shut up."

"Envy, there's no way in hell he's going to look at you." Lust sighed and dragged her nails through her hair in annoyance. "It's Greed, for fuck's sake."

Envy frowned and looked away only for a moment from his quarry, staring at his friend. Unfortunately, she was right, but Envy didn't want to believe that fact at the moment. All he wanted to do was follow his prey and get enough good shots so he could casually dump them in the taller male's lap during lunch one day. He supposed that it had started as an obsession right when he started high school and puberty hit for the first time – or maybe there was just something about the dangerous, sexy, and goddamned gorgeous playboy that just screamed 'stalk me, rape me' until Envy couldn't think straight anymore.

Greed set off all of Envy's senses and pissed him off to no end. Maybe all he needed was a good roll with the bastard and he'd be able to move on with his life. Or maybe not.

"Who the hell is that?" Envy hissed, watching a blonde girl latch onto Greed's arm and positively hang there. In fact, her feet were a good few inches off the ground when Envy gave her a second look and he fought to keep his insides from going gooey at the thought of those muscles.

Lust made an annoyed sound. "That's Marta. We have photo class together."

"What is she to him?"

"One of two of his best friends. She is currently dating the other one. The shy kid, Dorochet, the one who's in your biology class."

So they weren't fucking, Envy concluded with a mix of relief and illness. Greed might have been the biggest male slut in their grade, but he wouldn't steal another man's woman from him. Or maybe he would. God.

"Envy, can we please go home? Gluttony is probably worried about me."

Envy looked at the raven-haired girl and gave a little snarl of disgust. "Fine. We can go home. But I expect something I can use."

Lust heaved another sigh. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"That kid's following you again." Marta said cheerfully, "I think it's cute."

Greed snorted. "Cute or completely deranged? I mean, I'm used to my fair share of stalkers, but this one takes the cake."

"Do you even know the guy's name?"

"Alighieri something or another."

"It's Envy. Envy Alighieri-Hohenheim. He's in Dorochet's bio class."

Greed rolled his eyes. "Okay, so give Dorochet a cookie. What does it have to do with me?"

"He's fucking obsessed with you."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's finally going to be a bad thing."

Marta laughed. "Of course it is. Look at you. You're like a fucking sculpture straight from ancient Greece."

"Don't inflate my already-over inflated ego, you're going to regret it." Greed said with a hint of laughter. "Anyway, where the fuck is your boyfriend?"

"Mm, I don't know."

"Great. You lost your dog. Now what are we going to do?"

"Same thing we always do. We find him and we beat the ever loving shit out of him before we go home and I make him scream in ways that make you whine."

Greed snorted. "Marta, have I ever told you that you utterly disgust me and I love you for it?"

"You have now."

The pair strode down the street in silence for a while, arms linked as they moved. Finally, Marta paused and turned slightly, looking over their shoulders.

"Kid's gone."

"Big surprise. It's getting close to rush hour. There's no way in hell we're getting out of here in one piece."

"It's not like you drove anyway." Marta said dryly.

"This is very true." Greed nodded sagely. "Probably because my precious would be broken into and stripped before I even stopped at a red light."

"I don't even know how you make that much with the job you do."

"Well, I don't work just that, you know. I can't keep these muscles by dropkicking small children all day."

Marta giggled. "Cruel, cruel bastard."

"So I'm told constantly. Okay, look, let's get Dorochet from his little class and get the hell out of here."

Greed managed somehow not to throw Marta into traffic as she made little kissy faces at him in reference to his own personal stalker and was all too happy to dump the horrible Hispanic girl on her boyfriend when he emerged from the karate class he'd been teaching. The customary babble took place on the trek back to Dorochet's horrible little piece of crap Honda waiting in some fenced in parking lot. As much as Greed tried to participate in the random snippets of conversation, his mind drifted away from the task at hand to the thought of the smaller form of Envy and the horrible mess of his green hair with blonde roots. It was almost laugh-worthy, and Greed probably would have, if it wouldn't have gotten him mercilessly attacked by Marta.

Greed casually slammed the door of Dorochet's car when they dropped him off at the door to his apartment building, cursing them off as the pair of horny teens squealed away from the corner.  
God, he needed a smoke. Maybe a drink. Maybe a lay.

But Christ, ever since he noticed that damned green-haired little bastard his cock had decided it would only point in his direction. And it wasn't like Greed didn't try. But he just couldn't perform when the time finally came. So it left him feeling open and raw and vulnerable.

So he decided on a drink and a smoke and decided maybe if he felt better he'd try his hand.

Lust dropped a manila folder on Envy's lap and settled her hip on the table, arms folded once more over her ample chest as she watched Gluttony more so than the green-haired deviant beside her.

"I don't know why you even deserve those." Lust said quietly. "Gluttony, put that down."

The pudgy teenager made a face and looked about to cry, but he dropped the brown apple core back into the trashcan. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth and shuffled back over to Lust and Envy, peering over Envy's shoulders at the glossy pictures the smaller boy held in his hands.

"Lust, these are… damning." Envy said softly.

"And you don't deserve them." But she sighed. "If it's any consolation, he's gotten more selective about who goes into that apartment."

"By selective you mean, what. Him?"

"Him, Marta, Dorochet. That college guy, Loa or whatever, and that middle school kid Bido."

"Those are his friends." Envy said dryly.

Lust simply rolled her eyes at him. "Exactly."

Envy looked up at his friend and glared at her, lips turning down in a severe frown. "So? Maybe he's finally going steady."

"Yeah, with his hand." Lust whispered a little, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "It's so obvious to everyone who's watching but the two of you."

"What's obvious?" Envy bit out in a low, snarly voice. Lust just smiled and pointedly kept from looking at the smaller boy.

"He's absolutely in love with you. He just doesn't know how to go about telling you."

Envy snorted. "That's bullshit."

"Believe what you want, Envy. Come on, Gluttony, we'll go get you something to eat."

Lust stepped away from the table and left Envy alone with the photographs. Envy's hands trembled as he studied those pictures, easily picking out Greed among the several people in the photos. He didn't look like himself, surrounded by people and utterly alone. His dark eyes held a strange look in them, as if he was focusing on something else at the moment rather than the task at hand. If what Lust was saying was true, then Greed was going absolutely cold turkey from sex because of Envy.

Envy wasn't sure if he should be immensely happy or extremely worried.

"You're Envy, aren't you?" A lilting Hispanic voice asked from behind him. Envy jumped as though he'd been caught doing something dirty and shoved the pictures back into the manila folder before the blonde woman could see them. The green-haired man turned to face Marta, frowning.

"Who wants to know?"

The blonde girl grinned and held out her hand. "Greed wanted me to give you this. Said to go to his apartment after school today."

Envy blinked as Marta dropped a key into his hand. She was gone before he had a chance to question her, but at this point, Envy was going to take what he could get at this point. He shoved the manila folder into his backpack and clutched the key so hard in his hand he felt an impression of it in his palm. He had two more hours before he could make a break for it to Greed's apartment.

And, Envy noted with somewhat perverse glee, he knew exactly where to find Greed's apartment.  
And the moment he walked through that door, he wanted to find the taller boy and strangle him to death for having such a nice place. How in the hell did he manage to afford such a nice loft apartment anyway? What did he do, turn tricks for the mob? When Envy's mind was done stumbling over the fact that he may have just walked into a disastrous situation, he realized just how quiet it was.

Greed wasn't home.

Shit.

He'd been fucking played.

Envy shivered, knowing he had to get out of here. But he paused, figuring since he was in the actual apartment of his obsession he could at least nip some article of clothing or something that would give him the excuse to talk to Greed or at least get close enough to touch the boy himself. Envy found his way to Greed's bedroom and stared at the mess of laundry strewn about the floor and the furniture, the books haphazardly placed on shelves that looked hand-carved, and turned up his nose at the rumpled black sheets on the oversized bed. Still, he didn't know how long he had and chose to find a sweatshirt or something as his prize. A thick black sweatshirt in hand, Envy made for the front door and suddenly found his way blocked by the owner of the loft.

"I thought a little mousie had made off with my spare key," Greed muttered as he cornered Envy between the bedroom and the front door. "So I'll be lenient and decide you weren't the one with the original idea."

Envy snarled. "Gee, thanks, I feel so much better now."

"Right, so little stalker, kindly drop all spoils and get the hell out before I call the cops."

Envy felt his backpack weighing heavy on his shoulders. He could use the photos. He could get Greed to kneel. But the way Greed was standing stated he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do much but get the smaller boy out of his apartment. That in itself made Envy angry. So he dropped the sweatshirt and his backpack and charged the taller boy. Greed apparently hadn't been expecting such a reaction and caught Envy with his stomach, both going down on the hardwood floor in a tangle of limbs. Envy somehow managed to gain the upper hand, and threw fist after fist into Greed's face. Greed avoided as much as he could, even returned some blows and actually managed to throw Envy off him and onto the couch before he got to his feet. Envy was up and lunging and Greed backpedaled to avoid the smaller boy's attack.

Envy heard something wobble and crash and whirled around to see Greed lying on the other side of the overturned coffee table, a trickle of blood coming from his forehead as the taller boy sat up.

"Shit! You're bleeding!" Envy yelled, moving over to Greed to touch the wound. The darker batted his hand away.

"It's okay. I've gotten worse."

"By doing what? Skydiving off the roof?"

"I wasn't actually skydiving."

Envy stared at the taller boy and finally gave a nervous laugh. "I hate you so much."

Greed just watched Envy for a moment before straightening and moving to pick up the coffee table and the objects that were on top of it. "Yeah, that's why you've been stalking me, to figure out how to kill me."

Envy's lips drew into a thin line and only earlier events kept him from attacking when Greed was facing him. But the moment the taller turned his back on the green-haired boy, Envy shoved Greed as hard as he could onto the couch and was on top of him, grabbing at his hands to bind them with his belt, shoving the taller's face into the couch cushions.

"I've tried for weeks to get this close to you." Envy hissed. "Tried to figure out how to go about doing it. And suddenly, I get a key. A key to your fucking apartment. And now I have you."

"And now that you have me what are you going to do?" Greed asked, voice muffled by fabric.

"I'm going to fuck you," Envy whispered, hands ghosting over Greed's sides, getting under his shirt to get it off, then his pants, leaving the taller, stronger body bare beneath him.

"I sort of figured that part out for myself when you tied me up."

Envy bit Greed's shoulder hard enough to break skin. "Don't get smart with me."

Greed rolled his eyes. "And after you fuck me?"

Envy froze, gazing at that strong back. He stroked his fingers down the curve of Greed's spine, from shoulders to buttocks, up and down, up and down, thinking. He could just fuck Greed and get it out of his system and walk away. He could blackmail Greed with this, take pictures, give himself some masturbation material, have Greed as his personal slave.

But then he remembered what Lust had said. Greed had gone cold turkey from sex because of Envy. He had a far greater power over the dark-haired boy than any pictures would have.

Envy hummed. "Maybe I'll just have to stay, to make sure you're behaving yourself."

Greed turned his head enough to look back at Envy with a sharp-toothed grin. "Move in, huh?"

Envy grinned back and said nothing as he dragged his finger down, scratching straight down Greed's spine. He watched his finger disappear between the globes of Greed's ass and plunge right inside him. Greed bucked, gasped, arms straining against the belt wrapped around his wrists as he felt Envy's finger – then three fingers – inside his body, stretching muscle that refused to be stretched. Greed writhed beneath Envy, muscles rippling as he fought not to gasp or cry out, feeling Envy's fingers going deeper and deeper into his body until Greed was sure Envy's whole hand was buried up inside his body.

Then Envy flicked his fingers once and Greed let out a sound that was a cross between a howl and a pleasure-filled cry. Envy, depraved little bastard he was, laughed as he slammed his fingertips into the taller boy's prostate over and over again until he felt just a little wetness against his thigh.

"Greed, are you hard from this?" Envy asked teasingly, pulling out his fingers to watch those loosened muscles try to close up again. Greed snarled wordlessly, body trembling and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Envy pulled back and stood, shoving Greed over onto his back, positioning him horizontally on the couch. He took a moment to stare at Greed's naked form and purr, growing hard just by the thought of having that body all to himself. His gaze traveled from Greed's face, to his heaving chest, down his stomach to that godly cock that stood erect and was nice and slick with the first few droplets of pre-ejaculate.

"Greed, do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Greed laughed when he was able to get the breath. "I have a pretty good idea."

Envy grinned cruelly as he stripped his clothes away, moving to grab onto Greed's thighs and spread his legs wide, staring at what lay between. It was all his. It was all Envy's for the taking and all it took was another sweep of Greed's body before Envy was hard and wanting. He didn't give Greed the benefit of being stretched before he hitched up Greed's legs and folded the taller near in half, pressing the head of his need against the dark-haired boy's hole. Greed groaned and Envy took that opportunity to press in.

The pressure hurt, was the first thought Envy had. He almost pulled out, but he kept pushing, kept going until he was balls deep inside of Greed. He heard panting, and looked up to see Greed's eyes screwed shut, mouth open as he drew air into his lungs. Envy imagined he probably looked about the same right now. He dug his nails into Greed's sides as he pulled out and pushed back in, feeling protesting muscle loosen as it accepted Envy's cock. Obviously, what was going in had right of way and so the muscles yielded. Better for both of them, really, because Envy gave one particularly hard thrust and Greed jumped.

Literally jumped.

Then opened his mouth and let forth a sound that nearly made Envy come right there. But Envy fought back the desire, though, and bucked his hips into Greed's. The pressure and force were building between them and both were making noises that they didn't quite register from one another until Greed's breath hitched and his body clamped down. Envy felt something hot and sticky splash against his abdomen and watched, fascinated, as white ribbons splattered themselves all over Greed's skin. Then Envy felt his own release crashing over him, endorphins unleashing wave after wave of pleasure up and down his spine. The green-haired boy bit the inside of his cheek and felt his own body tighten. Then he was filling Greed's intestines with his seed and he collapsed on that hard, sweaty body, panting just as harshly as Greed was.

"I'm definitely not leaving now," Envy bit out, shivering a little as he began to feel sweat and come dry on his skin. Greed twisted his wrists and lazily fought his way out of the belt around his wrists. His hands fell on Envy's back and rubbed tense muscle until Envy was stretched out atop Greed, still locked inside of him.

Greed let out a soft sigh. "Good, because if you did, I think I'd have to kill you."

Envy choked on air as he fought not to laugh, the laugh fading away into purring as strong hands sleepily massaged his back. Envy looked up when those hands stilled and watched Greed sleep, finally laying his head down on that strong chest, listening to the steady thump-thump of the taller's heart. Envy tucked his arms against Greed's sides and closed his eyes. If this is what came of stalking somebody he liked, Envy was most certainly pleased it had taken this long for the two of them to get together.

Envy sighed and focused on that beating heart, letting the sound soothe him, figuring when he woke he could concentrate on making his – HIS – lover limp.


End file.
